Pourquoi?
by vaunie5962
Summary: Titre nul mais g pas mieux :-  Du Mcdanno. Slash donc. Cross over avec NCIS. Rated M a partir chapitre 7. Attention spoilers saison 2. Maintenant complète.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout d' abord très bonne année à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon (même si j'ai cru comprendre que pour certaines, ça n'a pas été le cas)._

_Ensuite bah voilà nouvelle année appelle à nouvelle fic, sortie tout droit de mon esprit embrumé par le sommeil (viens juste de travailler au lendemain d'une grosse soirée de 5heures à 13h30 non stop : les joies des inventaires de fin d'année). Bon le début est assez… Non beaucoup angst mais qui dit que ça ne va pas s'améliorer par la suite au cas où vous avez aimé et me demandez une petite suite ? Voili voilou._

_J'ai essayé une autre série ou un autre pairing, mais rien à faire : ce couple m'inspire définitivement… Et contrairement à Yayi, voilà ici la pire manière de commencer la nouvelle année. _

_« Non ! »_

Ce mot prononcé sur un ton ferme et non hésitant avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard planté dans mon cœur. Je m'attendais à des explications, un ton un peu plus subtil pour évoquer le refus de mon partenaire. Mais celui-ci avait été dévastateur.

Les larmes que je ne peux plus retenir coulent en continu sur mes joues, se mélangeant à l'eau qui coule sur mon corps dans la douche. Mon refuge, après avoir nagé longuement pour tenter d'oublier ce sentiment d'humiliation, de cruauté envers moi. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour recevoir une telle gifle en plein visage ? Pour devoir subir les regards de pitié et d'incompréhension de la part de nos amis réunis pour l'occasion. Ils étaient tous venus pour cette soirée de réveillon : Chin, Kono, Charlie, Kamekona, Max, Lori. Même Grace était présente.

Nous étions ensemble depuis plus d'un an et, même en connaissant l'histoire de son mariage totalement raté avec Rachel, je m'étais dit que ce que nous vivions était suffisamment fort et plein de sens pour qu'un avenir radieux s'annonce devant nous.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi amoureux de toute ma vie. Même pas Catherine. Il était le premier homme avec qui j'entretenais une relation amoureuse et pour moi, ce n'était qu'une évidence : il m'avait définitivement conquis. Maintenant, je l'ai plus que dans la peau cet homme. Il était devenu ma bouée de sauvetage, mon moyen d'apaisement, ma raison de vivre.

Avec lui, j'ai réussi à me calmer. Pour lui, je suis devenu plus ouvert, plus prompt à m'exprimer sur mes sentiments, mes ressentis, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Jamais je ne m'étais autant confié à quelqu'un, même à mon psy que je consulte depuis la trahison de Jenna en Corée. Il en connaît beaucoup plus sur moi que ma propre sœur.

Je pensais lui avoir prouvé à quel point j'avais confiance en lui, combien je l'aimais, combien j'étais désireux de lui apporter tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il m'avait changé en dix fois mieux et pour cela, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il dit non ? Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ainsi comme un voleur, une nuit de Saint-Sylvestre juste en prononçant dans un murmure _Pardonne-moi. _Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une telle brisure dans mon cœur ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé ma demande en mariage ?

Je cherche désespérément une raison depuis maintenant cinq heures qu'il est parti sans demander son reste. Me laissant seul face aux regards choqués et de pitié de nos amis.

Chin s'était proposé pour rester avec moi cette nuit, mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, pas ce soir. Je voulais juste être seul. Dès qu'ils sont partis, j'avais laissé parler ma colère à plein régime. Envoyer les cadres où figuraient des photos de nous deux. Fait voler les flûtes de champagne qui n'attendaient qu'à être remplies juste après… Raaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! C'est pour cela que je n'avais souhaité personne en ma présence car même si je suis très démonstratif sur le terrain, mes vrais sentiments dans la vie privée ne sont vraiment montrés qu'à Danno… Et Grace quelques fois, quand elle était avec nous pendant un week-end. Alors devant ma seconde famille, je n'étais pas prêt à montrer un tel spectacle de faiblesse et ne surtout pas attirer de la pitié.

J'ignorais les messages, les appels, préférant m'occuper de mon seul ami en ce moment : Jack Daniels. Mais même cet ami me lâcha, me faisant traîner et tituber jusqu'à la cuvette, me faisant rendre tout mon repas. Toutes mes dernières forces me lâchaient peu à peu.

C'est avec grande peine que je me laissais traîner jusqu'à la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur mon corps affaibli par les sanglots, la tristesse et l'humiliation. Je continuais à pleurer sans discontinuer, me fichant totalement de l'eau qui commençait peu à peu à refroidir.

Des raisons plus plausibles que les autres permettant d'expliquer son geste me venaient à l'esprit : m'aurait-il trompé (avec qui ? Quand ? Comment ?) ? Est-ce trop tôt (après tout, il n'a peut-être pas, malgré les années, totalement dirigé son divorce avec Rachel ?) ? Ai-je trop joué avec sa vie au cours de ses différentes enquêtes ? (non je sais qu'il est souvent furieux contre moi- presque tout le temps- mais la colère retombe au bout de quelques heures) ? Ne m'aimait-il pas autant que moi ? (il a beau me le dire souvent, aujourd'hui je pense que c'était du bluff).

Toutes ces raisons me semblaient totalement crédibles et me faisaient tellement mal, causes comme conséquences. D'un nouveau geste rageur, j'envoyais mon poing dans le mur fortement. M'arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais la douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle morale. Je me laissais tomber à genoux sur le carrelage froid de la douche, laissant l'eau, mes larmes, mon sang et la bague dont je venais de me débarrasser disparaître par le siphon. A la même vitesse que celle qu'avait empruntée mon cœur quand il s'est brisé…

_Trois heures avant, à l'aérodrome d'Honolulu :_

_« Désolé pour le retard, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement ! »_

_« Vous êtes excusés, mais la prochaine fois tentez de respecter un peu plus les horaires que nous avions imposés ! »_

_« Je sais, je sais et vous m'en voyez encore désolé… Mais j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute ! »_

_« Et cet empêchement ne répondrait-il pas au nom de McGarett ? »_

_« Je ne préfère pas en parler, Madame la Gouverneure ! »_

_« Je vous l'avais dit que vous auriez du faire ça avant, mais vous n'avez rien voulu entendre ! »_

_« Je sais… Mais… C'était au-dessus de mes forces ! Je voulais juste qu'il… Qu'il ne me déteste pas encore pour quelques jours ! »_

_« Je sais, Mr Williams, mais vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas le choix… Bon allons-y ! »_

Alors que je montais dans l'avion derrière la gouverneure, je regardais une dernière fois autour de moi. Profitant de l'air non pollué de cette île que j'avais tant haï au début mais qu'une certaine personne m'avait fait apprendre à apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Je sais que maintenant, ce n'est pas l'île qui me haït, mais bien mes amis et mon Steve. Comment puis-je encore l'appeler ainsi, après le regard de douleur et d'incompréhension qu'il m'a lancé quand je lui ai répondu non. Je m'en veux tellement. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! J'espère juste qu'un jour il réussira à me pardonner ! Mais je sais bien qu'il ne le pourra pas ! Je le connais trop bien pour cela.

Je m'installais dans un fauteuil du jet juste contre un des hublots. Voulant observer cette île que je vois peut-être pour la dernière fois. Laissant derrière moi les deux amours de ma vie, mes amis et une ex-hystérique. Mes pensées ne s'adressaient cependant qu'à une seule et unique personne et je ne cesse de me répéter inlassablement- les larmes déferlant sur mes joues

_Pardonnes-moi babe, pardonnes-moi !_

_Tbc ou pas ?_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendez tous. Ne vous en dit pas plus, à part que comme je l'avais précisé précédemment ici, un cross over va débuter. Ne froncez pas les sourcils, je suis comme ça je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et depuis que l'on m'a dit que l'idée de faire des cross overs dans mes histoires était bien, alors je continue (oui, oui miss je parle de toi ). Pour Aliza, si tu continues malgré tout à lire cette fic, j'ai enlevé l'usage de la première personne C'est court mais promis, je me rattraperais plus tard quand j'aurais plus le temps. Je tenais vraiment à vous poster cette partie :_

_Trois semaines plus tard, Washington :_

C'est un Steve furieux et remonté qui franchit de nouveau les portes de la salle de réception où se tenait une soirée où il avait été convié, lui et le reste de son équipe, par le président lui-même. L'efficacité de leur effectif, les nombreuses affaires résolues avec grand succès permettant de démanteler plusieurs trafics de drogue à l'international, avaient fait la réputation de son unité. Et comme le président est originaire de l'île, il tenait spécifiquement à organiser une soirée en leur honneur.

Mais la réception ne se déroula, évidemment, pas comme prévu, vu l'état d'esprit actuel dans lequel se trouvait notre cher SEAL. _Mais comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Mais comment ? Trop beau pour être vrai tout ça, une fois de plus je me suis fait avoir. _

Le « il », comme vous avez tous deviné je pense, est attribué évidemment à son ancien second et maintenant ex petit-ami, Danny. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le catastrophique Nouvel An. Bien sûr, comme attendu, deux jours après il trouva dans sa boîte mail sa lettre de démission officielle avec un simple _Je te demande pardon._

_Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? _Il croit peut-être que partir comme ça, sans un mot, sans une explication après lui avoir brisé le cœur et humilié devant tous les siens, une simple phrase de ce style réussirait à lui ôter toute la colère et la rage qu'il ressentait ? Non c'est vraiment mal connaître un McGarett sur ce coup.

Il a beau tenter d'accuser le coup. De faire comme si tout allait bien, multipliant les vannes et bossant comme un dingue, personne n'était dupe. Il était à nouveau au bord de la dépression.

Pour tenter de se calmer, il avait totalement retourné la maison. S'est débarrassé de toutes les affaires lui appartenant en espérant mettre derrière lui cette histoire. Mais trois semaines après, l'évidence est là : il est totalement démoralisé. S'enfermant de plus en plus sur lui-même en dehors du travail, refusant les nombreuses invitations de ses amis à sortir, aller boire un verre ou même un simple repas. Même en voulant avancer, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça. C'est donc devant la télé avec un pot de glace au chocolat, une bière ou son autre ami fidèle ou une bonne séance de natation à rallonge qu'il passait son temps libre. Il était… Méconnaissable.

Ce spectacle qui leur était offert désolait complètement le reste de l'équipe. Ils avaient perdu leur chef d'unité si joyeux, beaucoup plus ouvert que sa relation avec Danny leur avait fait découvrir. Ils en voulaient énormément à ce dernier également, car eux non plus n'avaient eu vent des cachotteries du jeune blond. Ils tentaient de comprendre, mais comme leur chef, aucune raison ne semblait totalement crédible. D'autant plus que maintenant, Danny avait quitté l'île. S'il en avait vraiment l'intention depuis un moment, pourquoi ne leur en avait-il pas parlé ? On ne part pas comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Abandonnant ainsi tout le monde et tout spécialement les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus logiquement pour lui. Non tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Mais ce soir, lors de la réception, ils sont tous tombés des nues. Complètement déstabilisés et surpris. Comment, pourquoi ? En tout cas, une chose leur semblait claire maintenant : Danny ne semblait pas prêt de revenir de sitôt sur l'île. Ce qui fit enrager totalement le brun en découvrant la vérité. L'abominable vérité, qui lui donnait envie de vomir et de partir au plus vite de cet endroit sans attendre une seule explication, sans rien. _Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi ? _

Une canette qui traînait par là vint percuter violemment un des murs. Un autre lampadaire lui fit saigner la main, dû au coup violent qu'il avait assené dessus.

Non définitivement il ne comprenait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il avait été aveugle et s'était fait avoir aussi facilement. Comme un bleu. Trop aveuglé par les sentiments pour ne pas se rendre compte que Danny avait en fait un autre homme dans sa vie. Un homme qui répond au doux nom de Tim McGee et avec qui il vient tout juste d'annoncer ses fiançailles…

_Tbc…_

_Je vais maintenant aller me cacher très, très loin pour éviter tout envoi de projectile en ma direction. Ne me tapez pas…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde! Bon suite a plusieurs reclamations, protestations et menaces (:) sur LMDS, je modifie ce que j'ai ecrit et change le personnage avec qui Danny se fiance: ce n'est pas Mcgee mais bien Dinozzo. Excusez moi pour cette ENORME erreur. Lol._

_Bon suite a venir aujourd'hui en fin fin de journee ou demain apm, promis :-) Et je vous promets cette histoire se finit bien ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon voici enfin la suite tant attendue. C'est encore assez court mais je pense que cela va vous faire plaisir Comme tu l'as dit Yayi (je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer désolée) il ya un truc pas clair là-dessous…_

_« Ah la vache, il m'a vraiment pas loupé le con ! »_

_« Je suis désolé ! J'ai oublié de te préciser qu'il ne faut jamais faire face à un Steve très en colère ! Je sais ce que c'est ! »_

_« Il… Il t'a déjà frappé ? »_ L'étonnement total se lisait sur le visage de Tony.

_« Oh pas comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'était au tout début, on venait à peine de se rencontrer. On peut dire… Que les mots ont dépassé nos pensées. Mais on est revenu sur un pied d'égalité. Je l'ai frappé juste après ! »_

Tony et Danny s'étaient rendus dans les toilettes de la salle de réception. Après avoir annoncé leurs fiançailles à tout le monde, ils se doutaient bien que l'ex de Danny n'allait pas être très heureux de cette nouvelle. Le coup attendu ne s'est pas fait attendre, atterrissant directement dans le nez du bel italien. Le nez en sang, les mains portées à son visage Tony souffrait et Danny était venu voir l'étendue des dégâts sous l'œil rageur de son ex. Ce dernier, après ce moment si peu délicat, s'est fait gentiment montrer la porte de sortie par un des agents de sécurité. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Certainement pas Danny, qui se rendait compte à quel point le brun souffrait par leur faute.

Il aurait voulu éviter cette soirée. A tout prix éviter la confrontation obligatoire. Mais on ne lui a donné aucun choix. Ses collègues et la gouverneure ne lui ont pas donné d'autre option. Il avait vu aussi la douleur dans les yeux de Tim à l'annonce. Il avait craint le même résultat que Tony mais celui-ci était parti de la réception sans demander son reste, sans adresser un seul regard à son ex-fiancé. Mais dans quel pétrin ils se sont fourrés ? Tout ça pour ça ?

Il ressortit des toilettes quelques minutes pour aller demander de la glace au serveur pour appliquer sur le nez de son fiancé. Il ne semblait pas cassé mais il saignait encore bien et Tony ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur quand la poche froide atterrit sur son appendice.

_« Je ne te savais pas aussi sensible ! » _laissa échapper avec un petit sourire Danny.

_« Oh si ! J'ai beau avoir l'air d'être un homme fort comme ça… Mais… Hum… Le moindre petit bobo reste toujours douloureux ! »_

_« J'imagine… Surtout de la part d'un militaire. »_

Ils échangèrent un petit rire tandis que Danny continuait à l'aider à nettoyer sa plaie. Le sang continuait à couler un peu mais ça devrait vite s'arrêter maintenant. Mais c'est vrai que Steve n'y était pas allé de main morte.

_« Tu… Tu crois qu'ils arriveront à nous pardonner un jour ? »_

Danny poussa un long soupir avant de lui répondre, toujours en tapotant le nez endolori.

_« Franchement, j'espère. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'à cause de ce qu'on doit faire, ma relation avec Steve soit définitivement détruite. Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour toi et Tim ? »_

_« Oh oui ! Je te jure que si ça ne marche pas ce plan, et que les garçons ne veuillent plus du tout de nous ensuite, je demande la démission de nos gouverneurs sur le champ. »_

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Danny en pensant à ça. C'est vrai que depuis trois semaines, ils doivent se faire passer pour un couple… Mais d'un côté comme de l'autre, aucun sentiment ! Pas d'amour, juste de l'amitié qui devient de plus en plus franche à force de vivre ensemble en colocation (chambres séparées évidemment sauf les soirs où ils savaient qu'ils étaient surveillés). Et pour l'instant, leur complicité faisait que le plan marchait à merveille et tout le monde s'est laissé berner. La preuve par le geste de Steve.

_« Ouais, je veux bien intervenir s'il le faut aussi ! »_

_« J'espère vraiment que ça va se finir au plus vite… Parce que… Bon dieu, il me manque ! »_

_« Je sais ce que c'est ! Moi aussi il me manque ! »_

_« T'aurais quand même du lui dire « Oui » avant de nous rejoindre. »_

_« Ouais mais bon, tu connais ça : le travail avant tout ! Elle m'avait même demandée de lui faire comprendre notre rupture avant. Mais… Je n'avais vraiment pas envie. Et on peut dire que la demande m'a prise véritablement par surprise… »_

Il se souvient distinctement de son homme, à genoux. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Leurs amis aussi qui le fixaient avec attention, persuadés de la réponse positive de Danny.

Puis l'étonnement. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise et le regard envahi de tristesse de Steve. Cette image l'a envahi toutes ces semaines, l'empêchant de dormir correctement. Il aurait du dire oui et expliquer la situation à Steve. Mais c'était trop dangereux ! Trop de risques encourus ! Et pour une fois, il tenait véritablement à protéger son homme. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait mal ! Oh oui, il en souffrait ! Il l'aimait tellement son grand nigaud casse-cou de première…

_« C'est vrai que je regrette de ne rien lui avoir dit ! Maintenant, tout ce que je risque c'est de le perdre ! » _

_« T'es pas le seul malheureusement ! »_

_« On ne nous a pas tellement donné le choix ! »_

Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux. La blessure de Tony s'était arrêtée de saigner. Danny lui enleva la poche de glace puis se décala, se positionnant devant le lavabo. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Tout ça valait-il vraiment le coup ? Mais maintenant, ils n'avaient vraiment plus qu'une seule chose à faire : remplir leur mission et après seulement ils pourront passer à autre chose et enfin mettre les choses au clair avec les hommes de leur vie.

_« On y retourne ? »_

_« On y retourne ! »_

Ils quittèrent la pièce comme ils y étaient entrés, main dans la main, un petit sourire sur leurs visages, malgré la douleur que ressentait encore Tony. Le plan allait marcher, il n'y avait pas de raison ! Ils étaient très peu au courant de toute façon, qui pourrait bien tout foutre en l'air ? Personne !

Sauf éventuellement la personne qui sera restée bien silencieuse pendant le passage des deux hommes dans les toilettes et qui aura absolument tout entendu de leur conversation.

Un grand sourire se mit à apparaître sur son visage…

_Tbc…_

_Oh ne me dites pas que vous vous n'y attendiez pas un peu quand même ? Rassurés maintenant ? Bon maintenant je vais retourner m'occuper de mon gentil petit toutou avant de m'occuper de la suite de mon RPS. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. A bientôt pour la suite !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon comme promis, vu l'avancée assez rapide finalement dans mes fics, je vous poste ici ENFIN le quatrième chapitre. Attention moment sadique en vue…_

_Flashback :_

_« Non mais c'est une blague ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »_

_« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, Lieutenant Williams. »_

_C'était la veille de Noël. Danny venait d'être convoqué dans le bureau de la gouverneure, surpris d'y aller seul et de se retrouver face à une personne qu'il connaissait de réputation mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer avant. _

_Il venait d'écouter tout le déroulement de la mission qu'on venait de lui confier, les raisons de sa future couverture et surtout pourquoi ils, avec l'agent Dinozzo, devaient faire cela._

_« Mais… Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Chin ou Kono ? Ou même Steve ? Il est quand même plus expérimenté dans ce domaine. Puis… »_

_« Je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Vous courrez un danger à rester ensemble. Ils veulent la destruction de votre équipe, comme celle de Mr Dinozzo, ici présent. Vous vous retrouvez involontairement mêlés à cette affaire et les menaces reçues me semblent suffisamment sérieuses pour que je me retrouve dans l'obligation de vous éjecter de vos équipes respectives et de vous mettre en lieu sûr jusqu'à l'attaque… Qui aura lieu très certainement dans les jours qui suivent la rencontre avec notre cher président. »_

_Tony, resté silencieux durant une bonne grosse partie de la discussion, intervint :_

_« Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous et pas autres ? Ce réseau est d'une ampleur mondiale alors pourquoi s'intéresser tout spécialement à moi et Lieutenant Williams ? »_

_« Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je savais et pour l'instant, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est de votre devoir de protéger vos deux équipes. Et cela commence très bientôt. Je vous laisse jusqu'au Nouvel An pour quitter les vôtres et en particulier vos compagnons. Je vous indiquerais l'heure exacte de votre départ de Washington. Pour plus de sureté, nous ferons un départ la nuit. Je pense… Que vous trouverez quelque chose de valable à dire à vos amis. En attendant, je vous laisse discuter tous les deux. Votre couverture doit rester malgré tout la plus crédible possible. »_

_« Mais je… »_

_« Fin de la discussion, Mr Williams. Je ne veux pas non plus avoir à vous virer définitivement du 5-0. »_

_« Attendez, juste une dernière question ? »_

_« Oui agent Dinozzo ? »_

_« Pourquoi n'attaqueront-ils pas le soir de la réception ? »_

_« Par mesure de sécurité, je pense tout simplement. Vous vous montrez, vous annoncez vos fiançailles et nous pourrons enfin les repérer puis les appréhender. »_

_« Et si ça ne marche pas votre plan ? Et si l'un de nous se fait tuer ? »_

_« Alors je vous recommande de profiter le plus possible de vos instants avec vos équipes et familles car la route risque d'être longue… »_

_Fin flashback :_

Comment voulait-elle qu'ils profitent véritablement de ces instants ? Une boule d'angoisse se formait rapidement dans leurs poitrines, la peur constante chez eux. C'était tellement dur pour Danny de se dire que ces instants étaient peut-être les derniers avec sa fille. Que plus jamais il ne reverrait l'homme de sa vie et que ce dernier apprendrait sa mort en le détestant.

Les larmes lui montaient encore aux yeux. Le regard froid et rageur que Steve lui a adressé avant de partir lui confirmait sa théorie. Il avait refusé sa demande et maintenant il était « fiancé » à un autre. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

La semaine entre Noël et Nouvel An n'a pas été des plus simples, son amant réclamant presque tout le temps son affection et son attention. Il avait tenté de mettre un peu de distance entre eux, sachant qu'il risquait encore plus d'être haï ensuite. Mais il craqua plusieurs fois sous les assauts de Steve, rendant baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse et câlin pour câlin. Il n'avait pas dormi de la semaine, s'en voulant à raison d'agir ainsi. Mais il ne voulait pas faire autrement : il était totalement dingue de son grand brun. Si impulsif, si casse-cou, si impérieux au travail… Mais si tendre, si amoureux, si sensible quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Lui qui devait supporter tous ses blablas, ses colères, presque sans broncher, il ne l'avait pas lâché, pas une seule seconde. Ils seraient prêts tous les deux à mourir l'un pour l'autre s'il le fallait. Et c'est cette raison qui a fait craquer Danny. Il serait prêt à tout pour sauver Steve ! Même prêt à le laisser tranquille dans sa chambre d'hôtel ce soir, située pas loin de chez lui pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pourtant l'envie ne lui manque pas ! Il en a tellement besoin ! Ses mains, son corps, son regard intense, ses « Je t'aime » si rares mais qui le font toujours autant frissonner.

Non à la place il devait rester là, dans l'appartement qui leur était loué, partager cet endroit avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore il ya quatre semaines et faire en sorte qu'ils soient crédibles en tant qu'amoureux. Le résultat semblait bien au-delà de leurs espérances, ce qui satisfaisait leurs gouverneurs mais pas nos deux hommes, forcément. Tout ça pour perdre l'amour ? A quoi bon !

D'un geste rageur, il envoyait se fracasser la bouteille de bière qu'il avait entre les mains contre le mur, faisant sortir Tony de ses pensées également. Lui aussi avait du mal à accuser le coup et ressentait exactement la même chose que Danny, ce qui les rapprochait sacrément et les aidait dans la réussite de leur mission. Se comprenant sans un mot, leur complicité grandissait de jour en jour.

Mais ce soir, Danny n'avait pas besoin de Tony. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il voulait juste prendre l'air. Il prit son manteau et sans un mot, sans un regard vraiment pour Tony, et quitta l'appartement.

_A quelques mètres de là :_

Epuisé par les événements de la soirée et des quelques verres qu'il venait de boire avec Chin, ce dernier l'avait fermement emmené à sa chambre d'hôtel pour le reste de la nuit.

Se faire larguer comme un rien était une chose, mais apprendre les fiançailles de son ex trois semaines après, les vannes avaient été ouvertes chez Steve. Lui qui tenait tellement à garder ses émotions pour lui-même, il n'avait pas pu se retenir face à son collègue. Laissant librement couler ses larmes devant lui, laissant parler sa colère et toute sa rancœur envers Danny et lui disant à quel point il détestait son ex, tout le dégoût pour l'homme qui avait eu l'audace de prendre sa place dans le cœur du blond. Il se détestait de se montrer aussi faible et aussi peu maître de lui-même.

Le sommeil ne venait pas cependant, il repensait sans arrêt à l'image du couple tout heureux, tout fier, multipliant les gestes d'amour et d'affection en public. Il n'avait jamais agi comme ça avec lui. Prétextant que les PDA n'étaient pas son truc. Le brun se dit que définitivement il avait perdu tout espoir de pouvoir reconquérir un jour le cœur de son amour.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras sous la tête, dans le plus simple appareil, une des cravates de son ex autour du cou qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre malgré tous les sentiments de colère envers lui, il se mettait à douter de lui-même. Se demandant pour la millionième fois depuis trois semaines qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Ce qui s'était passé ce soir lui avait donné une réponse. Mais pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça le taraudait encore plus.

Plusieurs petits coups discrets frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Pensant que c'était un de ses collègues qui venait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il se leva pour répondre, passant d'abord un pantalon sur lui afin de ne pas choquer la personne derrière la porte. Il se maugréa d'avoir bu autant en sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

Se passant une main sur le visage en criant au visiteur « J'arrive » quand de nouveaux coups furent portés, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit. La surprise et la stupeur s'affichèrent sur son visage quand il vit la personne devant lui…

_Tbc…_

_Je vais vite, très vite me réfugier derrière ma grosse boule de poils pour me protéger à nouveau de tout éventuel envoi de projectile… Et vous dire à bientôt pour la suite, qui sera quand même moins confuse que ce chapitre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour les reviews. Pour répondre à Shupashups, euh rien en particulier, je suis juste… Naturellement sadique (Hihihihihihihi). Quand la machine est de nouveau en route, je ne peux plus l'arrêter. Avant de profiter d'un bon week-end de détente, voici le nouveau chapitre. Alors qui est la personne derrière la porte ? Une déçue, une ravie, je le sais d'avance. Assez court mais je vais me rattraper, promis. _

Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était risqué. Il savait également que Jameson serait furieuse si elle apprenait qu'il venait de braver l'interdit formel qu'elle lui avait imposé, à lui et à Tony. Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Il avait trop besoin de lui à cet instant ! Quitte à se prendre un pain dans la tête juste avant qu'il n'ait eu la moindre chance de s'expliquer, ou tout du moins lui faire comprendre pourquoi il a agi comme ça. Il veut le revoir, même si c'est la dernière fois.

Madame le gouverneur, après beaucoup, beaucoup d'insistance de leurs parts, leur avait donné le nom de l'hôtel où était logé toute l'équipe du 5-0. Approchant de l'immeuble, il se fit hésitant. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'était pas suivi, il entra dans le hall de l'hôtel et avec un petit peu de charme à la réceptionniste, obtint le numéro de la chambre de Steve…

N'en pouvant plus de rester inactif comme ça, et ne voyant pas son « fiancé » revenir, Tony commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si les menaces se révélaient avoir lieu plus tôt que prévu ? Il avait peur pour la vie de son partenaire. Et si celui-ci avait eu l'imprudence d'aller voir Steve ?

Vu dans quel état il venait de quitter l'appartement, ça ne l'étonnerait pas une seconde. Lui-même avec quelques verres de plus, sait parfaitement qu'il aurait fait la même imprudence en retournant à son ancien appartement qu'il partageait avec Tim. Son cher petit Probie. Son fiancé à qui il dut faire croire qu'il n'était plus du tout amoureux de lui pour pouvoir protéger sa mission secrète. Les larmes, la crise de colère de McGee fut assez impressionnante, il ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais, vu comme ça. Pas une seule fois ! Une pluie de noms d'oiseaux, de vaisselle envoyée à travers la salle à manger, avait donné raison à Tony sur le point que son homme réagirait très mal à l'annonce des nouvelles. Finalement, il aurait du choisir la méthode la plus facile comme Danny.

Mais il avait préféré mentir et se faire haïr totalement par l'homme de sa vie que de le risquer faire capoter toute la mission. N'est pas McGeek qui veut ! Il le sait assez intelligent et suffisamment doué en informatique pour savoir ce qui se passe au sein et en dehors de l'équipe. Il avait donc préféré employer la méthode dure (il sait que Gibbs aurait employé la même) et passer de l'agent le plus apprécié au NCIS à l'agent le plus détestable et briseur de cœurs.

Il s'en voulait tellement. Et aujourd'hui, la douceur, la tendresse, les beaux yeux et le corps aminci de son homme lui manquaient. Oh que oui, ça lui manquait ! Encore plus en sachant que la date du jour J arrive à grands pas. Sa plus grande crainte : que ce jour n'arrive vraiment jamais ! Et c'est bien ce qu'il risque de se passer !

Il se leva, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de rester planté là assis à ne rien faire, prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de l'appartement, une main le repoussa en arrière et referma la porte derrière eux.

_« Je sais tout, Mr Dinozzo, je sais tout ! »_

_« Je… Je peux entrer ? »_

A ces mots, Steve sortit de sa stupeur et eut le premier réflexe naturel : claquer la porte au nez de son ex qui lui a tellement fait mal. Mais celui-ci agit instantanément en bloquant la porte avec sa main.

_« S'il te plaît, Steve faut vraiment que je te parle ! »_

Il eut un rire moqueur.

_« Quoi ? T'es venu jusqu'ici pour quoi ? Pour me dire que t'es vraiment désolé, que tu ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ? Que tu es tombé amoureux de ce… De ce… Alors que tu étais avec moi ? Que tu as préféré m'humilier devant tous nos proches au lieu de m'expliquer simplement les choses ? »_

_« Steve… S'il te plaît laisse-moi entrer ! »_

Le ton suppliant de Danny le fit craquer. Lui le SEAL pur et dur craquait facilement quand son ex-collègue ou sa belle-fille utilisaient cette manière pour s'exprimer. Soupirant lourdement, il s'écarta de la porte et laissa rentrer Danny. Bon au moins, il comprendrait enfin.

En entrant dans la chambre, le blond put voir la valise renversée de manière rageuse sur le sol, deux bouteilles de bière vides sur la table de nuit. Réaction naturelle, se dit-il. Quelle situation merdique !

_« Bon maintenant que tu es là, que tu as vu ma chambre, tu veux bien me fournir une explication. Parce que si tu n'es pas venu pour ça, je te conseille de sortir très rapidement parce que je suis… »_

Son monologue fut vite interrompu quand il sentit les lèvres de Danny sur les siennes. L'envie de parler lui passa très vite et il déposa ses mains sur les joues de son ex. Dans un appartement voisin, un autre couple profitait également des mêmes retrouvailles. Autour d'eux plus rien n'existait.

Totalement inconscients que dans une voiture située à proximité, une personne se délectait des images diffusées sur son ordinateur.

_Tbc…_

_Vous trouvez que ça va trop vite ? Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est très loin d'être fini et je n'en ai pas terminé de torturer un peu nos deux gentils couples hihi…_

_Espère juste ne pas vous avoir déçus._


	7. Chapter 7

_Nouveau chapitre un peu moins sadique. Plutôt réjouissant je pense avec un double moment sexy. Read et review svp… _

Alors que pratiquement sans un mot et par un simple baiser, deux jeunes hommes s'étaient réconciliés et profitaient pleinement et chaudement de leurs retrouvailles, deux autres n'avaient pas encore enterré la hache de guerre. Tandis que dans un logement, les vêtements volaient sur le chemin menant jusqu'à la chambre, dans un autre le brun tenta comme il le pouvait de repousser le blond qui venait d'emprisonner ses lèvres avec force. Alors que pour le premier duo, les regards échangés étaient remplis d'amour et de joie retrouvée, le second duo échangeait des regards confus et d'incompréhension mais un peu de tristesse pour le blond en se sentant repoussé sèchement en arrière.

_« Qu'est ce que… Quoi ? Qu'est ce ? »_

Danny tenta une nouvelle approche, plus en douceur mais Steve, malgré l'envie et le désir qui étaient nés aussi soudainement chez lui, le repoussa de nouveau en levant la main.

_« Non… Non. Je veux… Je veux comprendre pourquoi ? »_

Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne répondait pas aux questions de son homme, l'homme si connu pour ses interminables discours des fois, était totalement à court de mots. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, les laissant au niveau du menton un long moment. Puis enfin, après réflexion du comment il allait aborder ça, il poussa un long soupir et se retourna de nouveau face à Steve.

_« Je… Je ne peux rien te dire ! » _Dit-il dans un murmure.

_« Tu ne peux pas ? Ou tu ne veux pas ? Pourquoi viens-tu de m'embrasser alors qu'officiellement tu viens de trouver… Quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu t'es déjà lassé et au bout de trois semaines, tu me regrettes c'est ça ? Tu crois… Tu crois que je vais te reprendre comme ça d'un seul coup ? »_

Il ne masqua pas la colère qu'il ressentait et avait ressenti toutes ces dernières semaines. C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient uniquement tous les deux depuis ce fameux soir. Et même s'il en crevait d'envie, il refusait catégoriquement de craquer sans au moins avoir un minimum de réponses. Mais vu comment était Danny à ce moment-même, il savait que ça allait être dur de les obtenir.

_« C'est très compliqué… Mais je suis venu ce soir… Oh pourquoi est-ce aussi dur ? Je… JenesuispasfiancéàTony… »_

_« Tu peux me répéter ça en français s'il te plaît ? »_

_« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Fiancé. A. Tony. Je ne devrais même pas te donner cette information car sinon je vais me faire… Merde… »_

Il s'avança de nouveau de manière précipitée vers Steve, planta ses beaux yeux bleus dans les siens. Steve semblait toujours attendre la suite et sa colère s'était dissipée à l'instant même où il avait entendu cette phrase de sept mots qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre un jour.

_« Je ne devrais pas être là ce soir, je sais que j'ai tout foiré et que je t'ai fait énormément de mal, je n'en avais aucunement l'attention mais tu m'as tellement surpris puis on m'a demandé de ne surtout pas te mêler à ça alors c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit non mais je te jure que en temps normal je ne t'aurais jamais, au grand jamais répondu ça. Je ne peux pas revenir avec toi à Hawaii demain j'ai une affaire à résoudre mais par mesure de sureté je dois te laisser en dehors de ça. Mais j'avais tellement envie de te revoir, m'assurer que tu ne me détestes pas totalement. »_

_« Hé hé stop Danny ! Tu vas trop vite ! Reprends ton souffle ! Voilà c'est bon ? »_

_« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! » _Il reprit son souffle un peu avant de recommencer à parler, moins rapidement. Mais il voulait être sûr de ne rien oublier.

_« Je ne peux rien te dire, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu cherches à connaître la raison pour laquelle je suis parti. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est stupide et risqué. Je… Je ne devrais pas être là, vraiment ! Putain mais que je suis con ! »_

Il s'écarta de lui, poussant un long soupir de frustration. Il regarda furtivement par la fenêtre. Aucune voiture suspecte en vue, apparemment mais il avait cette impression, ce sentiment d'être surveillé. _Mais quel abruti, pourquoi je suis venu là ? Je vais mettre la vie de Steve en danger ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas retenu ?_

Toujours fixé sur le dehors, il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et le visage de son beau brun se poser sur son épaule. Une étreinte tendre et chaleureuse qui lui avait tellement manqué…

_« Tu risques beaucoup ? »_

_« Enormément ! »_

_« Je risque aussi ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_« Alors ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas m'en mêler ! Mais je veux juste que tu me promettes quelque chose ! »_

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui demander mais d'un simple signe de tête il lui indiqua qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

_« Que tu fasses attention à toi et que surtout, surtout tu reviennes vers nous tous ! »_

_« Je… Je ne peux pas te promettre ça bébé, je suis désolé ! » _Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu. Il aimerait tellement lui parler, mais il en a déjà trop dit.

_« Alors je te demande une chose : est ce que tu peux garder ça pour moi ? » _

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et y passa l'anneau qu'il avait pris pour lui. Celui-ci se révéla trop grand mais quoi qu'il arrive, il voulait être sûr que son homme est une bonne raison de revenir vers lui.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du petit blond. Il regarda l'anneau, l'enleva de son doigt et le redonna à Steve. La surprise se lut dans les yeux de Steve mais cette fois, Danny lui adressa un sourire rassurant, sourire qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui trois semaines auparavant.

_« Je ne veux pas la perdre. Ça serait trop bête de perdre un aussi beau bijou. Puis… Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir ce qui m'attend sur cette maudite île. »_

Il se retourna vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Cette fois le brun ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser.

_« Je t'aime Steve et je veux t'épouser aussi ! »_

Les deux avaient maintenant des larmes dans les yeux, sachant l'un comme l'autre qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps mais que ceci était certainement la dernière fois où ils se verraient.

Alors pris par l'énergie du désespoir, ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres et sans attendre entamèrent un baiser intense, passionné et terriblement langoureux. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent à un rythme endiable, goûtant avec frénésie la bouche de l'un l'autre. Se dévorant presque. Passant leurs mains de haut en bas sur leurs corps, caressant leurs fesses avec une sensualité et un désir difficilement retenu et de toute façon, impossible à cacher vu comment leurs corps étaient étroitement liés. Les vestes étaient enlevées sans attendre, boutons de chemise volant dans tous les sens par la façon dont ils viennent d'être malmenés. Les boutons et braguettes défaits à grande vitesse, ils firent descendre mutuellement leurs mains jusqu'aux fessiers pour permettre la glissade rapide de leurs pantalons sur leurs jambes. Et tout ceci sans écarter leurs lèvres une seule seconde. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas perdre le contact, même pour une nanoseconde. Les boxers atteignant à leur tour le sol, Steve n'attendit plus une seule seconde.

Il fit monter les jambes de son homme autour de sa taille, lâcha quelques secondes les lèvres de son désormais fiancé suffisamment pour lui mettre trois doigts dans sa bouche. Danny comprit rapidement le message et les humidifia avec grand soin. Une fois bien préparés, Steve ne perdit pas une seconde pour en insérer deux dans son homme. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur mais les baisers qu'il lui appliquait sur son visage et ses lèvres lui permirent d'oublier rapidement cette sensation. Une fois détendu, les doigts se mirent à bouger rapidement et profondément en lui, lui faisant lâcher des gémissements et grognements de plaisir. Ses yeux se troublèrent et sans Steve pour le soutenir fermement, il serait tombé au sol, dévasté par le plaisir quand sa prostate fut stimulée. Le troisième fut inséré de la même manière et quand il le jugea bien prêt le beau brun ne se fit pas attendre pour insérer son sexe tendu au possible dans l'anus du plus petit, qui poussa un nouveau cri de douleur remplacé rapidement par un cri d'extase quand le membre du brun atteignit sa prostate après quelques secondes d'ajustement.

Les gémissements d'extase et grognements de plaisir se multiplièrent continuellement. Le plaisir était tellement fort, c'était tellement bon ! Ils s'étaient tellement manqués ! Leurs orgasmes retentirent presque simultanément, leur faisant relâcher leur baiser endiablé et hurler à pleins poumons le nom de l'un l'autre.

Epuisés et repus, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, reprenant lentement leurs souffles puis, sans relâcher l'étreinte, Steve les dirigea vers le canapé. Sortant en douceur du corps de son compagnon, il le déposa sur le canapé, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il vit que celui-ci s'était déjà endormi. Il partit chercher un linge mouillé dans la salle de bains et vint nettoyer en douceur le ventre de son chéri. Puis il alla chercher une couverture dans le placard et vint s'installer à son tour. A peine se posa t-il que Danny vint s'appuyer contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et l'entourant d'un bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, pas totalement rassurés mais un peu plus heureux de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, ils se retrouveront.

(…)

Deux nouvelles étreintes chaleureuses plus tard, ils s'étaient rendormis sans s'arrêter. Le réveil de Steve se fit avec joie pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en se rappelant tout doucement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Pourtant, pas de Danny couché sur lui au réveil. Quelque chose de plus brutal se présenta à lui.

_« Plus un geste, Mr McGarett… »_

_Tbc…_

_Euh moi j'ai dit que je ne ferais pas ma sadique. Euh désolée je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça mais l'imagination vous porte ainsi des fois… Allez maintenant vais aller me reposer car grosse journée demain et vous dit à jeudi pour la suite du « Long de la route » qui est en cours de finition- enfin…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sadique de retour. Bon attention ici, certaines personnes risquent d'être choquées car ça va changer un peu des fics que l'on lit d'habitude. Comme je l'ai dit, cette idée m'est venue en lisant une fic sur ce sujet et j'ai trouvé ça absolument sympa. Ce n'est pas du copiage, juste… La version de la chose à ma façon. Et ce chapitre est dédié à Kitty, je pense que tu comprendras très vite pourquoi -) Et j'allais encore oublier presque, merci à Lulu pour ta review and thanks to 4thofFive for your review. Yeah I speak English, I've some fics in this language. You can see them on my profile. Et aussi a Shupashups, merci pour toutes tes reviews :-)_

_« On a quoi ? »_

_« Homme environ 35ans. Il a reçu une balle dans le ventre et une dans l'épaule. C'est son collègue qui l'a retrouvé ainsi sur le canapé en venant le chercher. »_

_« Vous n'avez touché à rien, monsieur ? »_

_« N-non, je… J'ai juste appelé directement les secours. Je commençais à m'inquiéter qu'il ne réponde pas à ses appels et quand j'ai frappé à la porte. Donc j'ai demandé le double de sa clé à la réception. Et…_

_« Merci pour votre intervention, Monsieur. Nous l'emmenons direct au bloc opératoire. Vous vous restez là ! On vous informera du reste après l'opération. »_

Ce sont les derniers mots que Chin avait entendu depuis trois heures que son ami et chef avait emmené en chirurgie. Il avait encore le sang de Steve sur ses mains et son t-shirt, suite à la vérification d'une présence de pouls ou non. Jamais n'avait-il eu aussi peur ! Celui qu'il considère aujourd'hui comme sa Ohana était sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, à moitié nu, l'épaule et le ventre en sang suite aux blessures par balle qui lui ont été administrées. Très certainement par un silencieux puisqu'aucun des voisins- selon les interrogatoires effectués par Kono- n'avait entendu les coups de feu. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas omis d'ajouter que des bruits distincts de personnes faisant l'amour « comme des bêtes » les avaient réveillés en pleine nuit. Entre qui et qui, ils n'avaient su le dire. Mais Chin semble bien avoir son idée là-dessus. Mais alors pourquoi tout ce cinéma, pourquoi toute cette histoire s'il s'agit bien de Danny ? Est-ce lui le tireur ? Les questions se multipliaient dans sa tête et il fut tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas l'arrivée de sa cousine, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'asseye à côté de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et vit le reste de son équipe avec lui. Sur tous leurs visages se lisait de la profonde inquiétude, en attente des nouvelles de l'état de Steve.

Tous s'assirent sur les sièges disposés dans la salle d'attente. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi dire pour l'instant. Au bout d'un long moment, Chin prit la parole, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

_« Vous avez recueilli quoi dans la chambre ? »_

_« Rien de particulier ni d'étonnant : bouteilles vides de bière, du sang sur le canapé… Et je pense du sperme également. » _Dit Max de son ton calme habituel.

_« Ce qui confirmerait donc la présence éventuelle d'une autre personne avec Steve. »_

_« Tu… Tu penses à Danny ? » _Demanda Kono.

_« Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi serait-il venu là après avoir annoncé ses fiançailles avec son ami et ensuite venir voir son ex ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! »_

_« Tu crois que c'est… Un coup monté ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. Mais j'espère pour lui qu'on a tort et que c'est juste une malchanceuse rencontre. Et… »_

_« Steve McGarrett ? »_

Dr Hobbies, qui avait pris Steve en charge à son arrivée, venait de sortir du bloc. L'air grave et sérieux. Ils se levèrent tous à son entrée.

_« Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Nous avons réussi à extraire les balles. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché, fort heureusement. C'est un homme fort, il devrait se remettre facilement mais… »_

_« Mais quoi docteur ? _

_« Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant mais… Mr MacGarrett. Enfin on ne sait pas exactement comment cela est possible, nous n'avons jamais eu de cas comme celui-ci avant. Je sais qu'il y en a déjà eu avant mais c'est tellement rare… »_

_« En résumé Docteur ? » _Le coupa Kono, impatiente de connaître l'état de son ami.

_« Votre chef souffre apparemment d'une déformation génitale. En plus de ses parties masculines, il aurait également dans son corps un système de reproduction féminin. Ce qui fait que Mr MacGarrett peut concevoir également des enfants en cas de relations sexuelles avec un autre homme. »_

_« Vous voulez dire… Vous voulez dire que Steve est… Enceint ? » _Le choc et la surprise se lisaient sur le visage de chacun. Certes ils en avaient déjà entendu parler mais de là à ce que cela arrive à leur chef était totalement… Surprenant.

_« Malheureusement était. La balle est venue toucher directement son embryon. Nous avons estimé qu'il était environ à un mois et demi de grossesse. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »_

_« Nous… Nous pouvons aller le voir ? » _Demanda une Kono au bord des larmes.

_« Oui, mais il est encore en réanimation pour le moment. Nous vous appellerons quand on le montera dans une chambre. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les nouvelles. »_

_« Merci docteur. »_

Et il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant l'équipe du 5-0 sous le choc, essayant d'assimiler les nouvelles et se demandant s'il faudra ou non en parler à Steve et encore plus… A Danny.

_Dans l'appartement de Danny et Tony :_

_« Non Gouverneur Jameson, je ne m'énerve pas. Il ya juste que mon coéquipier a disparu et apparemment son ami aussi. Vous venez en plus de m'apprendre que mon fi…Ex petit-ami vient de se faire tirer dessus et amené de toute urgence à l'hôpital et vous m'interdisez en plus de m'y rendre. Non mais vous vous fichez de moi. Alors ne me demandez surtout pas de me calmer. »_ Il lui criait littéralement dessus, se fichant totalement des regards surpris et choqués des scientifiques présents dans la pièce à côté.

Après avoir passé une partie de la nuit avec Steve, un appel de Jameson lui avait demandé de revenir immédiatement à l'appartement, lui signalant l'absence anormale des deux autres hommes. Elle n'était évidemment pas heureuse d'apprendre que non seulement Danny n'était pas là, mais qu'en plus les deux avaient totalement enfreints les règles imposées, exposant clairement au danger les quatre hommes face au groupe contre lequel ils luttaient. Si près du but, ils avaient agi comme de parfaits inconscients.

_« Ecoutez, Lieutenant Williams, je sais parfaitement ou plutôt je me doute que vous venez de passer la nuit avec le commandant McGarrett, alors que nous avions clairement établi qu'aucun contact ne devait être mis en place avec vos deux anciennes équipes. Vous vous êtes exposés au danger, sans réfléchir. Et maintenant, nous allons devoir en subir les conséquences. Nous allons devoir donc tous vous mettre en lieu sûr et cela commence par vous directement. Je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure équipe. Même si je n'approuve pas forcément les méthodes utilisées par votre fiancé, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Donc maintenant, vous allez faire comme je vous le dis. Vous n'intervenez pas dans les recherches, de toute manière on ne vous laissera pas sans surveillance, on se charge de tout maintenant et on va placer sous haute surveillance votre ancienne équipe et Monsieur MacGarrett. Ne vous inquiétez pas on va les retrouver. Mais si vous essayez une seule fois d'intervenir et qu'un autre accident du même genre se produit, vous savez que vous n'aurez plus votre place au 5-0. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Lieutenant ? »_

_« Parfaitement ! »_

Et sur ces mots, Jameson quitta la pièce pour avoir l'avancée des recherches. Danny était dépité et en colère contre lui-même. _Mais quel con, quel con, quel con ! _

Son poing entra en contact avec un des murs, le faisant gémir de douleur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'en foutait, son homme était blessé et il ne savait pas à quel point, un de ses amis et le fiancé de celui-ci avaient disparus. Et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire ! Il voulait hurler sa frustration, s'arracher les cheveux. Il s'en voulait tellement. Mais quel con, quel con !

_Au même moment, à l'hôpital :_

_« Oui c'est moi ! Le plan a parfaitement marché ! On va devoir rester ici quelques jours de plus, je suppose ! Bien joué Mr Fat ! »_

_« Rien n'est encore fait, mademoiselle ! Attendons la suite ! Je vous contacte par la suite ! Au revoir Mademoiselle …_

_« Au revoir ! »_

_Tbc…_

_HIHIHIHIHIHI ! Qui ne rêvait pas d'un bon moyen de dégager la morue ? En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre… J'espère que vous avez aimé. Sinon dans quel cas, je m'en vais loin, très très loin me cacher et arrêter cette histoire ici parce que… Sniff !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Des nouvelles de notre second couple ? Suffisait de demander. Les voici. La situation est totalement inventée par moi, donc on peut dire que ce chapitre entre un peu dans le domaine du AU. _

_« Eh bébé, ça va ? »_

_« J'ai mal aux côtes. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte putain ! Ca va toi, pas trop mal au crâne ? »_

_« Oh si putain ! Ca me fait encore plus mal qu'une tape derrière la tête de Jehtro. »_

A cette petite réplique, sensée faire retomber l'atmosphère lourde et glauque qui régnait dans la pièce où ils étaient enfermés, ils laissèrent échapper un petit rire. Ils en avaient bien besoin.

Quand Tim avait découvert la vérité sur la vraie relation qu'entretenaient Tony et Danny, il avait été tellement heureux qu'il n'avait pas hésité à les suivre après jusqu'à leur appartement et attendre le moment propice pour rejoindre son fiancé. Quand Tony lui avait ouvert la porte, l'air totalement surpris de sa visite inattendu, il avait résumé la situation en une seule phrase et s'était jeté littéralement sur ses lèvres. Lui le timide et si peu expansif McGee avait ressenti une telle joie en interceptant la conversation dans les toilettes qu'il voulait faire comprendre à son homme qu'il l'avait en partie pardonné.

Trois semaines que les deux s'étaient évités comme chien et chat, détournant la tête à chaque fois que leurs regards se tournaient vers l'un l'autre, se parlant très peu. Uniquement pour les raisons professionnelles. Gibbs avait compris la situation et même s'il leur en voulait de la manière dont leurs comportements pâtissaient sur leur travail, il ne pouvait que comprendre McGee et ne les envoyait jamais ensemble sur le terrain. Le mettant ainsi en binôme avec une Ziva qui tentait à tout prix de lui remonter le moral, sachant que l'autre « couple » travaillait de son côté ailleurs.

Tony lui avait simplement annoncé que leurs fiançailles étaient rompus et n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour prendre ses affaires et déménager dans l'appartement qui leur était attribué. Une franche dispute, des supplications de Tim lui demandant de ne pas partir comme ça sans lui donner une vraie explication valable. Cela lui semblait tellement invraisemblable que son bel italien soit tombé amoureux d'un autre en si peu de temps et décide de tout plaquer pour lui. Il avait passé ses soirées entières à culpabiliser, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que Tony prenne une décision pareille. Il avait bien déprimé.

Alors vous comprenez mieux sa joie quand la révélation des sentiments toujours présents de Tony à son égard a eu lieu. Ils avaient passé une nuit magnifique, passant tout leur temps à faire l'amour encore et encore, sans qu'aucun autre mot ne leur soit nécessaire. Les seuls échangés furent « Je t'aime », « Tu m'as tellement manqué »,… Trop heureux de se retrouver ainsi après trois semaines sous haute tension.

Mais le réveil ne se fit pas en douceur, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Wo Fat était entré dans l'appartement. De quelle façon, ils se le demandent encore mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Tony se faisant assommer par derrière au moment où il voulait se relever pour défendre son homme et Tim recevant plusieurs coups dans les côtes quand il a voulu se défendre. Quelques coups envoyés par le plus grand ennemi de McGarett suffirent à l'envoyer au tapis, inconscient.

Quand ils se sont réveillés quelques heures plus tard, ils purent constater rapidement qu'ils étaient enfermés, avec aucun moyen de s'en sortir, les fenêtres étant hors de portée et la porte, à n'en pas douter, fermée. Maintenant, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Tim.

_« Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions maintenant bébé. »_

_« Beaucoup est un euphémisme. Je veux dire… Je ne comprends absolument rien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous, je ne le connais même pas ce type et… »_

_« Moi je le connais. »_

Tim, installé sur un matelas les bras de Tony enserrant sa taille sans forcer pour ne pas trop appuyer sur ses côtes, releva un regard choqué vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas… Ou à moins que…

_« J'ai connu Steve il ya quelques années. Avant d'entrer au NCIS, j'étais un soldat à la Navy. J'étais sous ses ordres. Un homme très sympa avec des méthodes délirantes mais qui sait pourtant rester sérieux quand il le faut. Nous nous sommes faits beaucoup d'ennemis sur le terrain… Et en particulier Wo Fat, celui qui vient de nous enfermer. Je pensais… Qu'il nous avait oubliés. Mais quand j'ai appris qu'il avait piégé Steve en Corée du Nord, je savais que le danger était encore bien présent et que nous devrions nous méfier. On a eu bien raison : il a un réseau international de trafic d'armes, de drogues et de prostitution. Je m'appelais Tony Macciela avant de venir ici, j'ai du changer toute mon identité… Comme Steve McCormick. Sa sœur était menacée aussi, alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait donc elle aussi a du tout changé. »_

_« Mais… Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Danny et pas Steve ? Et pourquoi vous faire passer pour fiancés dans ce cas ? »_

_« Parce que Jameson le suit de très près depuis des années avec son unité. Elle s'est dit que si Steve se faisait plaquer sèchement par Danny, alors Wo Fat le laisserait tranquille. Danny est prêt à faire absolument tout pour mettre Steve en sécurité, même à le faire souffrir. Donc en se faisant passer pour fiancé avec moi, nous nous sommes dits que… Que nous pourrions détourner leur attention de vous deux. Notre mission était bien mise en place, nous avions le plan parfait… C'était sans compter sur… »_

_« Mon arrivée, c'est ça ? » _

_« En partie oui… »_

A ces mots, Tim détourna le regard. Rongé par la culpabilité, content de pouvoir enfin avoir une partie des réponses qu'il attendait mais tellement dégoûté de s'être mis en danger avec les trois hommes par sa faute. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

_« Je suis… Je suis tellement désolé bébé. Je ne… Je ne pensais pas… »_

_« Hé eh Timmy, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! »_

Il tourna la tête de nouveau vers Tony. Ca déchirait le cœur de Tony de voir son homme dans cet état. Il s'en voulait tellement lui aussi d'avoir échoué sa mission et maintenant voilà où ils en sont. Enfermés, aucun contact avec l'extérieur, ne sachant pas où ils se trouvaient et surtout ce qui allait leur arriver. Une soudaine envie de vomir lui montait dans l'estomac. Mais il réussit à se retenir. Cependant, quelques larmes pointaient au bout de ses yeux.

_« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, bébé. Surtout pas, c'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute si nous sommes là aujourd'hui. J'aurais du te protéger, te parler de mon passé. J'aurais du tout te dire, mais j'ai agi comme un con ! Je… Je m'en veux tellement ! »_

Il finit par vraiment craquer. Lui l'homme sûr de lui et confiant devant les autres, ne put cacher ses émotions à l'homme qu'il aime. Mais après toutes ces révélations, il se demandait si les sentiments seront toujours là s'ils arrivent à s'en sortir. Mais quand ses larmes continuaient encore à sortir, que son homme le prit dans ses bras et qu'ils continuèrent à pleurer tous les deux, il se dit que tout n'était pas perdu. Surtout quand il entendit plusieurs fois dans son oreille les trois mots « Je te pardonne, je te pardonne bébé ! »…

_Pendant ce temps, dans le même bâtiment :_

Wo Fat raccrocha son téléphone avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le plan de sa vengeance était en marche. McGarett dans un état des plus faibles, Danny Williams dans la nature, McGee et Dinozzo sous son emprise, il ne pouvait être plus satisfait. L'agent qu'il avait engagé s'était révélé des plus efficaces, sans mettre sa couverture en danger et maintenant, le reste de l'équipe se trouvait sur l'île pour veiller sur leur cher Steve.

Oh oui, sa vengeance allait être grandiose. Oh que oui ! Un rire maléfique sortit de sa bouche, effrayant malgré tout la seule personne présente avec lui et mêlée sans forcément le vouloir à tout cet horrible projet. Un homme qui a vu lui aussi tous ces beaux projets ruinés un soir de l'extérieur. Un certain Stan…

_Tbc…_

_Oh je sais je suis … Mais j'adore ça J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes et aux différentes questions. Bon peut-être pas toutes résolues en fin de compte, mais mes fics, je les aime comme ça… MOUAHAHAHAHA !_

_Bon ok je sors… Des reviews ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, même si le début, je l'avoue, n'est pas des plus réjouissants et qu'il est… Très, très court ! D'avance, ne me détestez pas !_

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien, absolument rien pour les faire avancer. Trois jours que Tony et Tim avaient disparu dans la nature.

Le peu d'indices qu'ils ont réussi à recueillir dans l'appartement leur avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de Wo Fat mais n'avait absolument rien donné quant à un repérage quelconque de l'endroit où ils pourraient être capturés. Pour les besoins de l'enquête, le gouverneur avait du révéler toute l'histoire au reste de l'équipe du NCIS. Ces derniers avaient été choqués par les nouvelles mais ce qui les rassurait était de savoir qu'au moins les deux hommes étaient ensemble. Pas en sécurité certes, mais ensemble c'est mieux. Au moins ils pourront se soutenir et même se protéger s'ils le peuvent. Mais en connaissant le fou qui les retient, ils en sont de moins en moins sûrs. D'autant plus qu'il y aurait plus d'un complice avec lui, le soupçon s'installait au sein des deux équipes sur une taupe éventuelle.

Méfiance et crainte régnait chez chacun, créant une ambiance très tendue.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Stan Edwards n'est pas en voyage d'affaires comme sa femme en était persuadé et que Lori Weston se délectait silencieusement de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, espérant elle aussi obtenir sa propre vengeance sur le NCSI et le 5-0.

Trois jours. Trois jours que Danny était enfermé dans cet appartement. Seul, sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur à part quant il s'agit de l'interroger. L'inaction le rendait fou. Et le manque de contact avec les médecins qui s'occupaient de son homme, de ne pas avoir une épaule amicale pour qu'il puisse s'y soutenir et pleurer. Oui pleurer de rage contre lui-même de savoir ses amis piégés. De ne pas pouvoir être aux côtés de son fiancé à l'hôpital. Lui tenir la main, le supplier de le pardonner d'avoir agi comme un con et l'avoir mis en danger. Des images de lui s'invitaient en permanence dans son esprit. Son visage, son corps de rêve, sa voix quand il lui dit « Je t'aime », quand il gémit de plaisir, quand il parle d'une voix douce et posée. Ses yeux océan dans lesquels il aime se perdre, voir toutes ses émotions passer dans son regard. Sa bouche qu'il ne se lasse jamais d'embrasser… Il veut tout ça, rien qu'une fois s'il le faut. Si le pire arrivait, il sait parfaitement qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Trois jours. Trois jours que Tony et Tim sont pris sous les coups et les colères de Wo Fat. Trois jours que leurs blessures déjà bien présentes devenaient pires que jamais. Hurlements de douleur quand Tony ne veut pas révéler où se trouve Danny, gémissements pendant le peu de sommeil qu'ils arrivent à trouver quand enfin on les laisse, supplications et cris de douleur quand Fat réitère ses questions. Toujours avec les mêmes réponses. Jusqu'à ce que Tim ne subisse le pire du pire, sous les yeux effrayés et trempés de larmes de Tony. A trop subir, il avait craqué. On lui en avait déjà fait subir des coups, des insultes et des tortures. Mais rien n'était comparé au viol de son fiancé sous ses propres yeux. Et il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il devait jouer son rôle de protecteur : la haine et la culpabilité s'étaient installés à son tour en lui, en essayant comme il le pouvait de consoler l'amour de sa vie, tremblant, choqué… Brisé présent à ses côtés.

Trois jours. Trois jours depuis l'opération de Steve. Il s'était réveillé cinq heures après. Le regard perdu, vide. Puis désespéré quand Chin trouva la force nécessaire de lui expliquer sa situation médicale.

Oui il savait pour sa malformation. Il le savait bien depuis des années, depuis que son ex petit-ami lui avait fait perdre sa virginité. Le laissant ensuite seul… Et enceint. L'autre avait appris sa grossesse. Dégoûté par Steve, il lui avait lancé une bonne rangée d'insultes à son égard et était parti sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde : une semaine plus tard, il choisit d'avorter à deux mois et demi de grossesse. Il n'avait que 17ans…

Le choc de la perte de son enfant n'eut pas du tout le même effet sur lui. Cet enfant, quel que soit la réaction de Danny, aurait été désiré, aimé et attendu. Mais Lori et Stan avaient choisi à sa place en lui tirant dessus au lendemain d'une des plus belles nuits d'amour de sa vie. Il sait qu'il l'aurait gardé. Des larmes de douleur apparurent dans ses yeux. Des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration. Yeux qui se révulsent. Corps qui se cambre. Puis le calme, seulement coupé par le bruit des appareils l'aidant à respirer et surveillant son rythme cardiaque. Il était inconscient mais vivant…

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où pour la première fois le moniteur cardiaque afficha un tracé plat…

_Tbc…_

_Bon j'ai juste le temps de prendre le premier avion pour Hawaii avant de me faire tuer par Yayi. Non garde ton clavier, calme-toi ! Non, non pas les tomates, pas les tomates ! Désolée…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci Kitty. Yayi, revieeeeennnnssss ! Oops, je crois que je l'ai un peu vexée ! Vais me cacher rapidement alors juste après la fin de ce chapitre._

Trois jours qu'il était enfermé ici. Trois jours qu'on ne lui avait rien dit sur l'état de santé de son fiancé. Et à vrai dire, il s'attendait au pire. Bien entendu, pour préserver son moral déjà suffisamment fragile du à son enfermement, personne ne l'avait mis au courant de la grossesse de Steve. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient tort car Danny risque d'être encore plus furieux quand il l'apprendra une fois libre et en sécurité, mais ce qu'ils craignent le plus c'est qu'il se mette en danger en voulant rendre visite à Steve. Et comme Jameson l'avait dit, il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.

Son téléphone sonna. Une sonnerie stridente qui retentit dans tout l'appartement. Une nouvelle fois, il se préparait au pire. De toute façon, la journée ne pouvait pas être plus mauvaise qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour lui. Quoique. C'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'il décrocha.

Quelques mots suffirent pour le faire s'effondrer en larmes contre le mur, lui faisant lâcher le portable qui tomba au sol. Des larmes qui résultaient d'un trop plein d'émotions. Il était libre, enfin…

_Flashback :_

_C'était la cohue dans les couloirs du NCIS. Trois jours qu'ils cherchaient la moindre trace, le moindre indice sur la localisation de leurs amis et collègues. Et pour le moment, ils étaient toujours bredouilles. L'ambiance était tendue et devenait peu à peu insupportable. Gibbs plus refermé que jamais, Ziva et Abby plus tristes et plus inquiètes que jamais. Même Ducky montait fréquemment dans les bureaux pour prendre régulièrement des nouvelles. Cela devenait peu à peu invivable. _

_Jusqu'au coup de fil reçu qui changea toute la donne. Une voix masculine, à peine un murmure se fit entendre à l'autre bout. Une voix que Gibbs ne reconnaissait pas. _

_« Gibbs ? »_

_« Euh… Vous êtes… Vous êtes bien l'agent Jehtro Gibbs ? »_

_« Oui c'est moi ! Qui le demande ? »_

_« Vous… Vous ne me connaissez pas. Mais… Enfin je peux… Je peux vous dire où se trouve vos agents. »_

_« Et comment je pourrais vous croire Monsieur… »_

_« Stan… Stan Edwards. Je suis le mari de l'ex-femme de Daniel Williams. Je… Je veux vous aider. Il y… Il est allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois. Je sais que votre agent lui a donné une mauvaise localisation donc vous avez le temps tout juste de venir ici. »_

_« Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? »_

_« Vous… Vous pouvez appeler ma femme. Elle me croit sur un voyage d'affaires. Wo Fat m'a forcé… Il m'a forcé la main pour travailler avec lui. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter les coups de feu sur le commandant McGarett. »_

_« J'ai du mal à vous croire Monsieur Edwards. Je ne… »_

_« Non écoutez-moi, il le faut. Nous… Nous sommes à la sortie de la ville. Un ancien entrepôt d'armes désaffecté au Sud. Petit bâtiment blanc. Aucune fenêtre ne donne sur la route mais il y en a une dans le bureau où je me trouve. Dépêchez-vous. »_

_« QUEL BATIMENT, monsieur ? » commença à s'impatienter Gibbs._

_« Attendez, je dois raccrocher. Elle revient. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, bâtiment… »_

_« Attendez, ne raccrochez pas… »_

_La tonalité se fit entendre à l'autre bout. Gibbs balança son portable de frustration contre un mur, faisant sursauter Ziva. Celle-ci lui fit disparaître rapidement ce sentiment en lui annonçant :_

_« J'ai eu tout juste le temps de localiser l'appel. Ils sont… »_

_« Allons-y, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Nous mettrons l'adresse dans le GPS. »_

_Et d'un pas rapide, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur parking, se fichant éperdument des regards des autres agents et du directeur de l'agence._

_Au même moment, dans le bâtiment :_

_« Avec qui étais-tu ? »_

_« Personne. Absolument personne. »_

_« Alors peut-être entends-je des voix ? C'est dingue ça ! » _

_Lori était revenue d'une ronde à l'extérieur, voulant s'assurer qu'en l'absence de Wo Fat, le bâtiment était toujours en sécurité. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu des voix, comme si Stan parlait tout seul. Mais elle avait décidé de passer outre, se disant que dans peu de temps, leur chef reviendrait et il pourrait régler la question lui-même. Elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce où se trouvaient les deux prisonniers, laissa échapper un petit rire machiavélique en voyant le couple enlacé, remuant dans leur sommeil. Et bientôt ce sera au tour de Danny. Depuis le début, elle le détestait. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'est trop laissée emporter par ses sentiments pour Steve et qu'elle avait été furieuse d'apprendre l'existence de leur couple. Mais maintenant, grâce à l'ennemi n°1 de McGarett, elle allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ce salaud, et ensuite assouvir sa vengeance sur l'équipe de Gibbs qui l'avait jeté comme une merde il y a quelques années de cela. _

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendue l'arrivée d'une voiture et se retrouva face à Wo Fat, plus furieux que jamais. Bien sûr il n'avait pas trouvé Williams et ça l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Sa fureur monta telle que Stan en fut la première victime, une balle allant se loger directement dans son crâne. Ensuite, d'un pas rapide il se rendit dans la pièce où se trouvaient Tony et Tim. De sa poche, il sortit un couteau et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se jeta de nouveau sur Tim pendant que Lori tentait de retenir Tony au matelas pendant que Tim fut envoyé sans ménagement à travers la pièce. Déjà faible en raison du viol et de ses blessures, il fut sans défense contre les cinq coups de couteau qu'il reçut dans le ventre. Le faisant hurler de douleur avant de tomber peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Les seuls hurlements qu'on entendait à présent étaient ceux de Tony, de rage qui s'était bien évidemment dégagé de la poigne de Weston et s'était jeté sur Fat._

_Il reçut à son tour un passage du couteau sur son bras, ce qui le fit reculer et il dut assister encore et encore à de nouveaux coups sur son homme. Il tomba sur le sol, effondré en larmes._

_C'est à ce moment qu'un coup de feu, suivi de trois autres retentirent dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Tony._

_Celui-ci releva les yeux. Il vit la porte ouverte derrière lui, une Ziva armée d'une arme encore fumante, dépassée rapidement par Gibbs qui se pressa de rejoindre une Lori qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir. C'en était fini d'elle, Stan et Wo Fat étaient morts. Tout était fini. Tony était faible, Tim était vivant mais saignait fortement. Il allait être sauvé, les coups n'avaient pas été si profonds qu'ils ne l'avaient craint. Les ambulanciers appelés sur le chemin étaient pas loin derrière et se pressèrent à son chevet, l'emmenant sur une civière et invitant Tony à les suivre pour se faire soigner également. Pas une seule seconde ce dernier ne lâcha la main inerte de Tim. Il était en sécurité. Jamais plus il ne le laisserait…_

_Gibbs avait eu peur de s'être précipité dans la gueule du loup et avait demandé à Ziva d'appeler du renfort également. Heureusement, leurs gilets pare-balles étaient dans le coffre, donc ils avaient pu agir rapidement. Heureusement. Quelques secondes de plus et… _

_Au même moment, un moniteur cardiaque se remballa après de très longues secondes d'un tracé plat angoissant. Steve était sauvé…_

_Fin flashback :_

Oui Danny avait réellement de bonnes raisons de pleurer maintenant. Son homme était en vie et il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir, vivre avec lui… Peut-être pas totalement en sécurité mais au moins le cauchemar était fini. Restait maintenant les explications. Il le savait, une très, très longue discussion allait venir. Mais il s'en foutait. Fat n'était plus de ce monde, cette salope de Lori qui aura bien réussi à berner tout son petit monde, allait être interrogée. Maintenant, il restait encore à annoncer à son ex-femme le décès de son mari et du père de son futur enfant et dire à Grace que son beau-père ne rentrera plus jamais et que sa mère allait avoir besoin d'énormément de soutien pour l'instant.

Mais là maintenant, l'impatience grandissait terriblement en lui en attendant Jameson qui devait venir le chercher pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

_TBC…_

_Trop rapide peut-être, pensez-vous ? Je n'ai jamais dit que cette histoire touchait à sa fin. J'ai encore quelques surprises à vous offrir. J'assume totalement mon côté machiavélique mouahahahaha ! Ca y est j'ai lu trop de fics de Yayi, faut que je m'arrête (Lol)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Alors quitte à me faire tuer par Aunbrey pour ne pas avoir publié la suite de mon RPS avant, je reviens ici avec une petite surprise. Finalement cette fic devrait encore avoir deux ou trois chapitres (hum ne sais pas encore -) Quand il s'agit de l'inspiration, je l'avoue je peux me révéler parfois impatiente mais bon suis comme ça, l'éternelle insatisfaite hihihihi_

_« Danny attends ! »_

Il n'attendit pas. Il ignora totalement son collègue qui l'avait suivi juste après les explications du docteur. Les larmes de rage, de colère et de tristesse dégoulinaient le long de ses joues.

Ses yeux pourraient, à cet instant même, tuer n'importe qui viendrait en travers de son chemin lui chercher des ennuis. Il était très rare de le voir ainsi mais là avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Il était arrivé à l'hôpital deux heures après l'arrivée de Tim et Tony. Les deux avaient de nombreuses contusions et quelques côtes cassés : pour lui ça passe encore. Ce sont des choses dont l'on se remet facilement. Mais apprendre coup sur coup le viol de Tim sous les yeux de Tony, l'arrêt cardiaque de Steve et le choc suprême… La perte de leur bébé à cause d'une balle mal placée. Là c'était trop en demander pour lui.

Steve ne lui en avait jamais parlé auparavant et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Peut-être le résultat de mauvais souvenirs ? Il sait à quel point son homme peut se renfermer sur lui-même et très peu parler de son passé. Ce n'était pas impossible car il savait également que celui-ci avait déjà eu une relation avec un homme précédemment, sans omettre de dire que cela s'était mal terminé et que pour cette raison, il avait eu peur de faire face à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Danny. Se pourrait-il donc que ça ait un lien avec ce secret si soigneusement gardé ? Il n'en doutait pas ! Et à l'heure actuelle, il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'ait jamais à faire face à ce fameux ex. Il ne vaudrait vraiment pas mieux qu'il tombe sur lui s'il ne veut pas subir le même sort qu'il veut donner à Lori.

Oui cette salope, cette enflure, cette… Argh, il n'a aucun mot pour décrire tout le dégoût profond qu'il ressent pour elle à cet instant. Comment a-t-elle pu leur faire ça ? Comment, au bon dieu, a-t-elle pu oser, cette grosse pouffe ? Des envies de répéter les actions de son homme par le passé lui venait à l'esprit, comme de la jeter dans un bassin à requins, sans aucune intention de venir la repêcher. La voir souffrir lentement, très lentement pour qu'elle ressente bien tout le mal qu'elle a pu faire aux autres.

Gibbs avait avoué l'avoir refusé au sein de leur équipe il y a quelques années, sentant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez cette fille. Une raison pour qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à cette sombre et horrible histoire, il en convenait. Mais là ça dépassait toutes les limites de l'imaginable. Elle avait dépassé totalement les bornes et ça, Danny comptait bien lui faire subir une torture des plus horribles qu'il soit.

On ne touche pas ainsi à son beau Seal sans raison et surtout, surtout on ne tue pas un être innocent sous aucun prétexte. Oh oui elle allait payer, elle allait payer de toute son âme diabolique et tortueuse.

Le sacré coup au moral que lui avait infligé la vision de son cher brun, allongé sur le lit, inconscient, relié à toutes ses machines, immobile avait été le coup de grâce et son esprit ne criait plus qu'une chose : vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Mais il allait devoir faire vite, très vite s'il ne voulait pas voir cette folle furieuse s'échapper du pays après avoir mis à terre les personnes qui l'avaient embarqué dans le camion de police…

_TBC…_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, ce petit côté OOC de Danny ? Sinon bon, je sors !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bon ça va je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps. Comme aujourd'hui, j'ai profité d'une délicieuse journée de repos (depuis… Pfiou longtemps), l'inspiration m'est revenue… Mais je peux dire qu'aussi, tous vos petits coms m'ont donné de l'inspiration, n'est ce pas Kitty ? ^^^^ On peut dire que mon cerveau s'est sérieusement déréglé depuis…_

_« Chin tu as vu Danny ? »_

_« Il vient de partir en courant dans sa voiture et il a démarré en trombe. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter. Quand j'ai tapé à son carreau, il ne l'a même pas ouvert. Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai bien peur qu'il fasse une connerie là. »_

_« Et merde ! »_

_« Tu l'as dit ? »_

Le silence s'installa entre les deux cousins. Ils étaient pratiquement sûrs de la raison pour laquelle Danny s'est enfui en courant après avoir répondu à son téléphone alors qu'il était aux côtés de Steve. Jameson venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Etonnée de les voir devant la porte et d'après leurs regards inquiets, elle se doutait bien que quelque chose venait d'arriver suite à son appel.

_« Monsieur Kelly, Mademoiselle Kalakaua, avez-vous vu le lieutenant Williams ? »_

Les deux nommés échangèrent un regard, se demandant si elle était au courant ou s'ils devaient lui révéler toute la vérité. Ils choisirent une solution de sécurité.

_« Nous l'ignorons totalement, Madame la Gouverneure. Nous sommes restés ici depuis l'arrivée des agents du NCIS et… »_

_« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Monsieur Kelly. Dites-moi plutôt ou il est sinon vous risquez de devoir vous retrouver un nouveau poste… »_

Prenant le ton employé plus qu'au sérieux, Chin laissa échapper un long soupir avant de se résoudre à répondre.

_« Il est parti… Nous ne savons pas où, même si nous avons une petite idée de la personne qu'il poursuit, mais nous ne savons rien de plus. »_

_« D'accord ! Si vous avez la moindre nouvelle de ce dernier, faites_-moi savoir ! Monsieur Williams va au devant de sérieux problèmes et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre un de mes meilleurs agents. »_

_« Vous voulez dire que… Non ce n'est pas possible ? Ca ne peut pas… »_

_« C'est pour cette raison que vous devez rester en alerte le plus possible et surtout ne quittez sous aucun prétexte la chambre du Commandant des yeux, compris ? »_

_« Compris… »_

Et sans un mot de plus, elle les laissa ainsi inquiets et plus déterminés que jamais à tout faire pour garder leur boss en sécurité.

(…)

Caché derrière un buisson devant un bâtiment blanc, il ne pouvait que se moquer du manque d'intelligence de cette femme. Comment peut-on être aussi bête, en se sachant rechercher, pour revenir se cacher dans le bâtiment où ils avaient enfermés ses amis à la base. Tony lui avait révélé l'endroit, dans des explications peu claires. Mais avec un peu d'aide et des sources sûres dans la région, il avait réussi à trouver l'endroit. Et maintenant, il attendait le moindre signe de mouvement inquiétant pour réagir. Le moment parfait pour intervenir et assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Sa tenue de camouflage que son homme lui avait offert il ya quelques mois venait de trouver son utilité aujourd'hui, ses bras à découvert montrant des tatouages qu'il s'était fait lui-même, ayant pour objectif de faire passer un message clair à la pouffe qui se trouvait ici. Sur son visage, du maquillage lui dessinant des traits guerriers en dessous des yeux : nouvel hommage à l'homme de sa vie. C'est en partie pour lui qu'il mettait sa vie en danger ce soir, sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il lui avait bien appris les différentes méthodes de défense et de camouflage par le passé. Se disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne voulait pas que son homme ne risque le moindre danger encore une fois et il ferait absolument tout pour le protéger… Quitte encore une fois à en mourir. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois. Il vit le numéro de Chin, puis de Kono s'afficher. Il préféra les ignorer… Pour l'instant.

Poussant un long soupir, il releva la tête et vit la pouffe sortir du bâtiment en direction de sa voiture. Il était temps d'agir… Et de la prendre par surprise…

(…)

De retour à l'hôpital, Chin et Kono eurent droit à de bonnes nouvelles mais plutôt… Surprenantes…

_« Comment ça des troubles schizophréniques ? Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? »_

_« Ben vous venez de le voir. Votre chef s'est réveillé mais apparemment son arrêt cardiaque aura eu des conséquences involontaires et rares pour son réveil. »_

_« Kamaté, Kamaté, kaolin, kaolin… Tout donner, tout donner, rien lâcher, rien lâcher… »_

_« Bon vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »_

_« Donc en gros, vous êtes en train de nous dire que notre chef s'est réveillé en sachant parfaitement qui il était… Mais se prenant en même temps… Pour un guerrier maori ? »_

_« Je vois que vous avez tout bien compris. »_

_« Kono, Chin, il est où Danny ? »_

_« Je crois que les prochains jours vont être amusants, dis-donc. »_

Et par un soupir exaspéré, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de leur chef, espérant fortement qu'il revienne bientôt à son état normal. Enfin le connaissant, ils en sont moins sûrs.

(…)

Danny réussit à entrer le plus discrètement possible dans le bâtiment. Vide comme il s'y attendait un peu. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas voulu faire plus de morts que ce qu'il en avait l'attention. De toute façon, il n'en voulait qu'une seule, absolument une seule : Lori.

Soudain, il entendit des voix à l'extérieur. Une voix de femme et une d'homme. Il n'avait pourtant entendu aucune voiture arriver. Ne prenant pas le temps de vérifier qui venait par la porte extérieure, il se cacha sous le lit situé dans la pièce, espérant se faire le plus discret possible.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les deux personnes continuaient à parler en hawaiien. Il avait beau avoir pris quelques cours de langue avec son homme en un an mais ses connaissances étaient suffisament limitées pour ne pas lui permettre de tout bien comprendre. Mais ce qui lui glaça le sang, c'était les noms utilisés. Les noms utilisés des personnes qui semblaient se trouvaient dans la pièce. Et son sang se glaça un peu plus : Lori n'était plus son seul objectif maintenant… Wo Fat était encore en vie !

_Tbc…_

_Euh… Comment dire ? Euh vais aller me coucher maintenant après cette légère séance de craquage et vais me cacher une nouvelle fois surtout des tomates qui pointent le bout de leur nez…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon pour ceux et celles qui me suivent toujours dans mon délire (je sais j'ai complètement craqué sur ce coup-là), voici la suite :_

Dès qu'ils les avaient entendus franchir la porte d'entrée, il le savait : il était foutu. Wo Fat n'avait aucune pitié et il n'en aurait certainement aucune pour lui. Donc se retrouver à moitié nu, les bras suspendus à une poutre du bâtiment, l'esprit et le corps déjà affaiblis par les décharges électriques reçues, ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Mais il se demandait bien s'il réussira à tenir suffisamment longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète vraiment de savoir où était-il passé ? Il aurait du donner des informations à Chin sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais son esprit tellement embrouillé par la rage et la haine ne lui avait pas permis d'être cohérent et de faire des choses logiques.

Wo Fat se tenait maintenant devant lui, le visage seulement couvert de quelques éraflures, visiblement non touché par les cinq balles supposément tirées sur lui. Un grand sourire machiavélique s'affichant sur son visage.

_« Vous voyez, Lieutenant Williams. Je n'avais aucune envie d'en arriver là. Si vous ne vous étiez pas mêlés ainsi de mes affaires avec Monsieur Dinozzo, j'aurais pu vous laisser en paix. J'aurais pu poursuivre mon petit trafic ainsi tranquillement puis peut-être un jour tuer votre ami le Commandant McGarett. Mais non, il a fallu que vous agissiez comme une petite fouine, vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Ah ma chère Lori, quelle intelligence a-t-elle eu quand elle a volé le nouveau prototype de système pare-balles non visible. Vos amis auraient du mieux vérifié que ça quand ils m'ont tiré dessus. Ils étaient tellement heureux de me voir à terre, le corps couvert de sang qu'ils ont bien cru avoir gagné. Quels prétentieux ! Ils auront pensé tout sauf à ça ! Et maintenant, je suis obligé d'employer la manière forte ! »_

De nouveaux hurlements sortirent de la bouche de Danny quand le marteau électrique entra de nouveau en contact avec sa peau. Il serrait les dents comme il le pouvait, mais l'intensité était bien trop élevée, la douleur bien trop forte. Ne pas perdre connaissance, ne pas perdre, ne pas, ne…

_A l'hôpital central de Washington :_

_« Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il est parti dans la salle de bains, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_« Si je trouve aussi. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller vérifier quand même ? »_

_« Mais il est encore faible ! Je ne pense pas qu'il ait assez de force pour tenter de s'échapper ! »_

_« Euh vu dans quel état il se trouve maintenant, j'ai des doutes là-dessus ! Il m'a l'air assez en forme pour… »_

L'inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux des deux cousins. Ils savaient parfaitement que leur chef était capable du meilleur comme du pire, surtout quand il s'agissait de son petit-ami. Et vu que maintenant, il se prenait encore pour un guerrier Néo-Zélandais, le pire pouvait vraiment arriver.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir frappé plusieurs coups à la porte de la salle de bains, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, qu'ils se décidèrent à défoncer la porte. Tant pis pour les dégâts, ils devaient le faire. Et comme attendu, la fenêtre suffisamment haute pour qu'un homme puisse passer était grande ouverte. Du premier étage, il avait réussi à sauter et ne voyant aucune cohue inhabituelle en bas, ils se dirent qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper sans problème. Chin fut le premier à réagir et décrocha son portable.

_« On a un problème ! Dépêchez-vous, McGarett s'est échappé ! Je répète McGarett s'est échappé !... Ok Madame la Gouverneure, nous nous mettons en route aussi ! »_

Et c'est d'un pas pressé, bousculant presque au passage une infirmière qui s'apprêtait à rentrer, qu'ils se précipitèrent vers leur voiture, direction le bâtiment blanc…

_Dans les rues de Washington :_

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un drôle d'accoutrement effrayant les passants dans les rues, pieds nus, le torse couvert d'un large bandage, courrait à une allure assez franche malgré sa blessure. C'est comme si rien ne lui était arrivé, que sa blessure par balle n'avait jamais existé, qu'il n'avait jamais subi d'opération à la suite de la mort de son bébé. A cet instant, dans son esprit, n'existait qu'une chose : sauver son fiancé, l'homme qu'il aime. L'homme qui est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour lui, quitte à affronter son pire ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, il en était hors de question. Quitte à se faire torturer de nouveau, recevoir une balle, peu importe : Danny n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Et il allait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

_Sur la route partant de l'hôpital :_

_« Vous avez réussi à le localiser ? »_

_« Oui, il est dans le même bâtiment apparemment où nous avons retrouvé les agents du NCIS. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi ils ont choisi de nouveau cet endroit, ni que Wo Fat est encore en vie. Je veux juste que vous nous rameniez Mr Williams et McGarett vivants, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Mr Kelly ? »_

_« Très clair, Mme la Gouverneure. »_

Sur ce, elle raccrocha en même temps que Chin. Ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé Steve sur leur route, ce qui les étonnait sincèrement. Ils espéraient juste qu'il tiendrait le coup au moins jusqu'au bâtiment s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas.

_Dans le bâtiment :_

Le corps de Danny était parcouru de violents tremblements. Après cinq, six, sept ? Il ne savait plus électrochocs, il tenait encore miraculeusement debout. La fatigue était évidente sur ses traits, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Mais il se dit qu'il serait trop heureux de le voir vaincu ainsi, de l'avoir battu aussi facilement. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller ainsi.

Il n'avait peut-être pas la force ni l'endurance de son fiancé, il a peut-être un genou plus que récalcitrant mais pour sa fille et sa Ohana, .S'.VAINCU ! Et ce rire diabolique face à lui, ces yeux brillants de cruauté et de haine. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : il avait terriblement peur !

_« Eh bah, on dirait bien que vous êtes aussi résistant que votre cher coéquipier ! Cela fait six coups et vous tenez toujours debout malgré un genou en compote ? Vous m'impressionnez ! Comme je n'arrive pas à croire que malgré les deux coups tirés sur lui, McGarett a réussi une fois de plus à la mort, n'est ce pas Lori ? Bon au moins vous avez tué leur bébé mais vous auriez pu viser mieux, ma chère ! »_

_« Je… Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! »_

_« Voyez-vous, cher Weston, comme Mr Edwards, vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance ! Dommage car je commençais à bien vous aimer ! »_

Et comme pour Stan mais en direct cette fois-ci, Danny dut assister à l'assassinat de la femme qu'il déteste le plus au monde devant ses yeux, le cerveau littéralement explosé. Bon ok là il n'avait vraiment plus aucune chance. Car maintenant, c'est vers lui que Wo Fat tournait son pistolet.

_A quelques mètres de là :_

_« Putain Kono, appuie, appuie, faut qu'on se dépêche ! »_ Dit un Chin habituellement si calme d'un ton cette fois exaspéré envers sa cousine.

_« Je suis à fond là Chin, je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! Voilà, voilà on y est ! Tu vois Steve ? »_

_« Non je ne le vois pas, il doit déjà être… Oh mon dieu ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Regarde juste devant toi ! »_

_Dans le bâtiment :_

_« C'est avec une grande joie non dissimulée maintenant que je vais vous abattre, Lieutenant ! Par contre, je me fais une joie de vous annoncer que les prochains sur la liste seront ceux qu'ils me semblent déjà entendre à l'extérieur. Votre chère Ohana, n'est ce pas ? Puis après vos chers amis du NCIS, puis votre ex-femme sous les yeux de votre fille… Et enfin le Commandant ! Hum quel délicieux programme dis-donc ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! »_

Danny avait baissé les yeux. La sueur coulait sur sa peau, il était totalement épuisé et complètement abattu : cette fois c'était bel et bien fini ? Il priait que non, mais il savait que Chin et Kono n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. Qu'il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à leur tirer dessus, en attendant que le couteau qu'il vient très, horriblement lentement de lui planter dans le ventre fasse son effet mortel. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il ferma les yeux, pensant une dernière fois _Je t'aime Steve, Danno t'aime Monkey ! _Il sentait la douleur parcourir son ventre, voyait le regard de fou que posait l'autre sur lui tout en tenant son arme contre sa tempe. Pourquoi le faisait-il souffrir ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'achever plus vite, comme il l'avait fait avec cette garce de Lori ? Il était prêt à le supplier de l'achever tout de suite quant tout à coup,

_« HAKAAAAAA ! »_

Le couteau fut retiré et le pistolet tomba au sol sous l'effet de surprise. Mais avant de tomber inconscient, il entendit un rire retentissant, des voix comme des murmures tellement il était épuisé : il ne distinguait plus rien, il perdait pied petit à petit. Sa vision se troublait. Il distingua quand même un coup de feu, un seul ! Il crut un moment que ça y est, tout était fini, jusqu'à sa vision soit envahie soudainement par un homme à moitié nu, des peintures sur le visage. Il baissa légèrement les yeux mais malgré le brouillard, il réussit à voir que ceci n'était pas un pantalon qu'il avait sur lui, et ce visage, ses yeux lui étaient bien familiers. Merde…

_« Eh bébé, tout va bien ! C'est fini ! On va te sauver, t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'en sortir bébé ! Ne t'endors surtout pas, ne t'endors surtout pas ! Reste avec moi ! Les ambulanciers sont là ! HIAKA ! »_

Il avait réussi à ne pas fermer les yeux jusqu'au moment où il sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur un brancard, une main chaude et familière serrant la sienne avec force mais tendresse. Un détail lui échappait pourtant et avant de se laisser aller au sommeil qui commençait à le gagner vraiment, il posa cette question dans un murmure qui obligea son amour à se rapprocher de son oreille

_« P… Pourquoi t'es en jupe, bébé ? »_

Il entendit un tout petit rire mais n'eut plus la force d'entendre la réponse de Steve avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte…

_TBC…_

_La fin approche, mes chers ! J'espère juste que… Bon je sais je vais me coucher et vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et cette fois, c'est sûr ! Ouf j'ai échappé au stock de tomates pourries cette fois… Enfin j'espère…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voici la suite, mes chers. Un peu courte, mais il y aura un autre chapitre à venir derrière, contrairement à ce que j'avais mentionné précédemment. Donc voili voilou…_

_« Oh pardon ! Je repasserais plus tard ! »_

La réplique venait d'un Tony amusé, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Steve et Danny, ces deux derniers engagés dans un baiser passionné. Steve était assis sur le siège à côté du lit du blond et tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait Danny dans ses bras pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser ainsi. Leur étreinte fut rapidement interrompue au son de la voix de Tony venant du pas de la porte.

_« Non, non reste ! Rentre ! Il n'y a pas de souci ! »_

A voir les cheveux tout ébouriffés du blond et leurs joues rougies à tous les deux, l'agent du NCIS se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas tombé au meilleur moment de l'action. Mais les voyant s'écarter l'un de l'autre tout en gardant leurs mains tendrement enlacées, il se permit de rentrer totalement dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'attaque avait eu lieu. En raison des nombreuses blessures de Danny, celui-ci était gardé en observation à l'hôpital. Quant à Steve qui, comme attendu, n'avait pas forcément aidé sa blessure à se rétablir correctement du à son sauvetage loufoque, était gardé également en observation aux côtés de son fiancé. Ce qui réjouissait les deux amants, même si le blond partait toujours autant dans ses monologues interminables pour reprocher à l'ex SEAL son manque de prudence, son comportement loufoque. Et même s'il gardait des séquelles de sa « transformation » en guerrier Maori, le plus gros était passé.

Après deux jours dans le brouillard suivant sa blessure et son opération, le blond avait repris de bonnes couleurs et semblait en très bonne voie de guérison, comme son cher partenaire. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas encore abordés les sujets les plus sérieux, comme de sérieuses explications ou la malformation de Steve. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait aborder vraiment la question pour l'instant. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le rétablissement de chacun et le fait qu'ils s'aiment toujours autant. Peut-être même plus qu'avant.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en si peu de temps, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ils auront certes besoin d'un soutien psychologique aussi pour apaiser les cauchemars qui les hantaient la nuit et les effets négatifs apportés par les chocs du marteau électrique, mais l'essentiel était là pour les deux amoureux.

_« Alors comment ça va toi ? »_

_« Tout doucement. Gibbs m'a évidemment interdit d'approcher l'agence et m'a ordonné de rester me reposer chez moi et de prendre soin de Tim évidemment. »_

_« Comment va-t-il au fait ? » _demandèrent-ils très inquiets.

Des quatre, l'état de Tim était le plus inquiétant. Certes, Tony a été renvoyé chez eux il ya quelques jours. Mais la forme et le moral étaient presque au plus bas pour eux. Tim subissant les conséquences de son viol et des nombreuses blessures qu'il a reçu. Même si Wo Fat était bel et bien définitivement mort, les effets sont encore bien là. Seul Tony et les médecins avaient le droit de l'approcher… Et encore. Et Tony au plus mal de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver son homme. Il leur répondit en baissant les yeux au sol, masquant ainsi les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux.

_« Je… Difficile de dire pour l'instant. Il me parle à peine, se renferme sur lui-même. J'ai… J'ai peur de le perdre les gars… »_

_« Il va lui falloir du temps… Comme pour toi ou pour nous. Mais surtout ne le laisse pas tomber. On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien… Merde désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça Tony. »_

_« T'inquiètes, Steve. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… »_

Il tentait de garder un visage normal, essayant son habituel sourire sympathique. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était faux.

_« Bon… Et vous deux, comment ça va ? »_

_« Bah moi ça va aller, mes blessures même si elles sont douloureuses, vont se remettre facilement. Mais… Hum… »_

_« Ca va bébé ? »_

_« Non comme je disais ça reste douloureux ! Mais… AÏEEE ! »_

_« Je vais appeler une infirmière, t'as besoin de calmants. _

_« Non, non laisse… Je vais… Ca va aller mieux ! »_

_« T'es sûr ? » _

_« Oui Steve, t'inquiètes pas ! »_

_« Si tu en es sûr ! »_

_« Bon bah je vois que vous êtes épuisés, je vais vous laisser tous les deux et aller voir un peu Tim avant de repartir. »_

_« Ok ça marche… Et Tony ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je… Je ne me suis pas excusé pour le coup de poing donc… »_

_« C'est du passé… Commandant ! »_

Ils se serrèrent la main comme d'un accord, s'adressant un léger sourire sous les yeux satisfaits de Danny. En une mission, il avait sauvé plusieurs vies, mis fin à la vie du plus grand ennemi de son homme et débarrassé de celle qui voulait sa petite vengeance.

Après lui avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule, Tony quitta la pièce, laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Le brun se rassit à côté de lui, reprenant sa main dans la sienne. Enervé de voir son amour dans un tel état. Dire qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour l'aider ou pour le sauver. Il sait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de culpabiliser.

_« Tu n'y es pour rien, bébé ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire ! On n'aurait pas pu le savoir ! »_

_« C'est vrai, mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas mieux vérifié qu'il n'était pas mort ? Et si je ne m'étais pas échappé de ma chambre ? Je… »_

_« Non, Steve ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ne t'en veux surtout pas ! En plus tu as été blessé de ma faute et on n'aurait pas perdu… Enfin tu serais… »_

_« Tu veux dire que… »_

_« Oui Steve… Oui on l'aurait gardé ! Oui je sais maintenant que…Enfin c'est un peu bizarre quand même. Mais savoir… Savoir que c'est notre enfant à nous… Provenant de toi et de moi, oui j'aurais été fou de joie. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler, tu as cru que j'allais te quitter comme ton ex. Mais sache que rien ni personne ne pourra me séparer de toi, tu m'entends Steven, rien ni personne ! »_

Il serra tendrement sa main. Leurs yeux maintenant parlaient pour eux. Plus besoin de mots, la lueur d'amour était là. Il fallait encore qu'ils parlent de certaines choses mais leur avenir s'annonçait magnifique pour eux. Ils sauront passer les cauchemars et les blessures. Compter l'un sur l'autre. Et par un baiser passionné où leurs langues communiquèrent ensemble jusqu'à bout de souffle, ils scellèrent cette promesse avant que le sommeil n'emporte Danny…

_Tbc…_

_Bon week-end à tous ! Moi je vais passer une journée et soirée chargées demain ! Les 30ans de ma sœur, ça se fête ! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Eh oui ça y est : dernier chapitre. Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus que j'ai pu aller aussi loin dans cette histoire. Mais bon j'en ai déjà une autre en tête. Plus courte celle-ci mais va falloir attendre un peu avant qu'elle n'arrive car là je me relance sérieusement dans mon RPS et mes deux histoires CSI. Bon trêve de bavardages et place à la fin. Fluffy mais hé, vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre de ma part ? _

_« Ca fait vraiment plaisir de les voir comme ça. »_

_« Tu m'étonnes. Vraiment il ya sept mois je n'aurais pas pensé les voir ainsi. Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux ! »_

Et il y avait vraiment de quoi : sept mois après toutes les différentes épreuves qu'ils ont traversées, les deux couples avaient enfin retrouvés une stabilité et le moral comme le physique étaient enfin revenus. Et aujourd'hui, trois mois après Steve et Danny, Tony et Tim venaient de se dire « oui » à New York. La capitale des USA n'ayant pas encore légalisé les unions civiles entre personnes de même sexe, ils avaient choisi l'état le plus près de chez eux pour légaliser leur union.

Evidemment chaque couple était présent à l'union de l'un l'autre. Et comme Steve l'avait fait remarqué en premier, voir Tony et Tim aussi resplendissants après tous ces mois de galères leur faisaient chaud au cœur. Il aura fallu beaucoup de patience, de soutien psychologique de lui et de spécialistes, de nuits sans sommeil mais surtout énormément d'amour de la part de Tony pour que Tim arrive enfin à avancer. Les cauchemars étaient certes encore présents mais avaient bien diminués. Ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade des préliminaires, Tim ne sentant pas encore totalement prêt. Mais ce soir, il se sentait prêt à affronter ses peurs. Il faisait totalement confiance à Tony de nouveau et il savait que celui-ci ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Oui, ça allait bien se passer, il n'y avait aucune raison. Et il allait pouvoir offrir un magnifique cadeau de mariage à l'homme de sa vie et à qui il doit sa renaissance.

Mais pour le moment, c'était leur première danse en tant que maris et dans leurs yeux se reflétait le bonheur retrouvé. Leurs amis et familles les observaient autour de la piste de danse, les voyant s'embrasser, se caresser le dos, les épaules, leurs yeux se fermant tout doucement. Se laissant emporter totalement dans leur bulle à eux.

Danny et Steve échangèrent un tendre sourire, réunissant leurs mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts délicatement. Il ya plus de huit mois, Tony et Danny ne donnaient pas cher de leurs couples, pensant que cette mission allait mettre plus qu'à mal leurs relations. Aujourd'hui ils se rendaient compte à quel point ils avaient eu tort. Ils sont plus forts que jamais.

Le danger était encore présent dans leur vie au quotidien, même si Steve s'était assez… Calmé, pour ne pas dire totalement quand même. Ne faut pas abuser non plus. Steve ne serait plus le super Seal sans une bonne petite touche de risque et de sueurs froides. Les séquelles de son arrêt cardiaque avaient disparues. Mais ce qu'il s'est juré à lui-même depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et en public sur une plage d'Hawaii lors de leur union civile, c'était de « protéger et de chérir » son partenaire jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, ainsi que sa belle-fille et un jour, il l'espère, leurs propres enfants à eux.

Rapprochant sa chaise de celle de l'homme de sa vie, il vint se placer derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule. Le blond se laissa aller à l'étreinte, savourant ce moment de tendresse avec son mari qui en profitait pour lui poser des petits baisers dans son cou. La chanson touchait à sa fin et une autre s'ensuivit. Steve se leva et l'entraîna avec lui sur la piste. De nouveau un magnifique slow où la voix de velours de Seal se fit entendre. Les mots « You get me » se répétaient, phrase qui représentait en partie leur relation. « Tu m'as eu » avec un regard, une parole, des gestes, des larmes coulées, des crises de colère. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'un couple marchait, non ?

Alors que le plus petit se laissait aller au rythme de la chanson dans les bras de son beau brun, il sentit le souffle chaud de celui-ci contre son oreille et quatre mots furent murmurés. Ses yeux se rouvrirent en grand et il fixa son bel homme, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes peu à peu. Mais, enfin, quoi ?

_« Tu es sérieux, babe ? »_

_« Je ne plaisanterais jamais sur ce point, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'ai juste voulu la confirmation du médecin avant de te le dire… Je ne voulais pas… Nous faire de fausses joies… »_

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du blond. Il ya sept mois, le médecin leur avait dit qu'ils avaient très peu de chances. Et là aujourd'hui.

_« On va être papas ? »_

_« Oui mon Danno. Dans six mois, nous allons être parents ! »_

Sans prévenir, Danny plaça ses mains sur son visage pour le faire un peu pencher en avant et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, laissant éclater leur joie à l'annonce de cette magnifique nouvelle. Les larmes de joie coulaient en continu sur son visage mais il s'en fichait totalement. Après Grace, il allait avoir le second plus beau cadeau de sa vie de la part de celui pour qui il est prêt à tout sacrifier. Rien ne pourrait enlever sa très bonne humeur et ce soir, il savait déjà comment il allait pouvoir le remercier proprement.

En attendant, ils continuèrent à danser tendrement enlacés sous les yeux de leurs amis et d'inconnus. L'amour avait gagné par-dessus tout une fois de plus, sauvant la vie de ces quatre hommes. L'amour est plus fort que tout quand il s'agit d'âmes sœurs, c'est bien connu…

_Fin._

_Bon je sais ma dernière phrase n'est pas terrible mais j'ai beaucoup de mal quand il s'agit de ça. Merci à tous et toutes de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure et de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout. Je m'excuse encore pour ceux qui ont quitté en cours de route : je me suis vraiment laissé emporter des fois et je n'ai pas été des plus cordiales je le reconnais, donc je m'excuse une nouvelle fois. En espérant juste que vous avez bien aimé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter aux chanceux (se) s une bonne Saint-Valentin. Moi je vais la passer avec mes deux amours : mes chiens. Lol. Ok je sors._

_Bonne soirée !_


End file.
